To lead or To Follow?
by mandella-sama
Summary: AU In the garage band ‘Along Those Lines’ a power struggle has begun. The band isn’t big enough for its two lead singers, so who will get the lime light and who will be left in the dark? Rivalry turns to love. AoshixMisao with KK, TS,MS. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Meet and Greet

**Title**: To lead, or to follow?

**Summary**: In the band 'Along Those Lines' a power struggle has begun. The band isn't big enough for its two lead singers, so who will get the lime light and who will be left in the dark? Rivalry turns to love. AxM with KK, TS, and MS.

**Authors note**: Hey again! This is my second Aoshi/Misao love fic and this time it's not a one-shot! Whoo! I know that most of these songs are not duets or for female singer but oh well. I changed them for this story. See disclaimer In this fiction the Rurouni Kenshin characters are in a band. Here's how it goes.

**Kenshin Himura**-

Title: Lead guitar player

Age: 18

Senior

_Aoshi's ONLY friend in school other then the rest of the band_

**Kaoru Kamiya**-

Title: guitar

Age: 17

Junior

_Misao's half sister explains the dif last names_

**Sanosuke Sagara**-

Title: drums

Age: 17 and ½ _cuz that counts_

Junior

He's not related to anyone

**Hajime Saito**-

Title: bass

Age: 19 _but still in high school_

Senior

_Him either_

**Aoshi Shinomori**-

Title: co-lead singer

Age: 18

Senior

_Tokio's cousin_

**Misao Makimachi**-

Title: co-lead singer

Age: 16 nearly 17

Junior

_Kaoru's half sister explains the dif last names_

**Tokio Fujita**-

Title: band manager

Age: 18

Senior

_Cousin to Aoshi_

**Megumi Takani**-

Title: groupie

Age: 18

Senior

_Misao and Kaoru's cousin_

**Yahiko Kamiya**-

Title: annoying little bro to Kaoru and Misao.

Age: 14

Freshman

_He is only there to make everyone else mad. Me and my friends refer to him and Hiro from Fruits Basket the devil children _

AND FINALLY………..

**Hiko Seijuro**-

Title: Loud obnoxious neighbor

Age: 43

_Hiko is cool so I thought neighbor who hates the band and constantly calls the police on them!_

A/N: Basically it's a band that is falling apart because of a rift between the singers. Oh yeah and in the beginning Aoshi is a real bastard. Tell me if he is too OOC!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the songs by Something Corporate! But I do own Rurouni Kenshin!

Aoshi: No you don't.death glare

Mandella-sama: Fine I don't……. but, I own you! smiles evilly

Aoshi: Look I think that I see a pack of lawyers coming to take you to court.

Mandella-sama: Oh shit, runs but can't get away FINE I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN OR ANYTHING BUT THIS STORY IDEA!

Aoshi: That's better. mumbles Baka.

Mandella-sama: Hey!

Aoshi: You deserve it.

------------------------------------------------------Story---------------------------------

**Aoshi**: _I'm under attack again my dear, I'm in the way_

**Misao**:_ Got no resolutions, no clever anecdotes to say  
And still if I yell at the top of my lungs will it be the same?  
I'd fly you a flag, I'd bury this pen into my veins_

**Both In harmony**: _I wanna feel through you tonight  
But I won't make you  
I won't make you_  
**  
Aoshi**: _The telephone number I got for you says nobody's home  
The best thing I can think to do right now is leave it alone  
And you had an apology in your mailbox since last July  
It's funny when you find the words to say you find no reply_  
**  
Both in harmony**: _I wanna feel through you tonight  
But I won't make you  
I won't make you  
Scream my name just one more time  
But I won't make you  
I won't make you_

**Aoshi**:_ And it's been hours now  
To be here like this  
And just to lay you down  
And just to taste your lips  
And just to keep me up  
God I'm tired of sleeping  
And just to lay inside you  
And just to know this feeling_

**Misao Aoshi as back-up**:_I wanna feel through you tonight  
But I won't make you  
I won't make you  
Scream my name just one more time  
But I won't make you  
I won't make you_

At the end of the song the two singers stood toe to toe glaring each other. 'If looks could kill they'd both be dead and buried.' Thought a distressed oro-ing Kenshin. The air in the garage was thick with tension. Aoshi smirk slightly and said…

"You were flat on that last note, Misao. And you might think of not singing through your nose for once." Aoshi stated coldly. In the background the rest of the band members of 'Along Those Lines' cringed at his tone. Misao only glared in response. Aoshi raised an eyebrow. He had obviously been expecting a retort of some kind.

"What are you deaf as well as stupid? I would have thought you would at least act like an idiot when I insulted you." Again the band cringed, but no one stopped the one-sided fight. Who were they to get in to other people's arguments? Besides this entertainment was too good to stop.

"Well?"

"You're an evil, cold, and unimaginative bastard. You sing like a dying frog, and you have the gall to make fun of my voice." Her voice surprisingly stayed completely even as she continued. "I hope you drown in your own arrogance. I will not give you the satisfaction of seeing me get angry."

"Fine you stupid ugly Weasel; I am going to get some water." Said Aoshi as he turned to leave the room. Because his back was turned he did not see Misao attack. _He's not a ninja in this AU_

"DIE YOU STUPID ICE BLOCK!" Aoshi turned his head slightly and saw the blur that was Misao rushing at him. His only reaction was his eyes widening in surprise. Misao jumped in the air and kicked Aoshi in the back of the knees._ He's tall and she is short! _Once he fell she kicked him repeatedly in the stomach and balls until Kenshin and Sanosuke pulled her away. Aoshi jumped up quickly, as if unfazed by the attack,well alomstglared at Misao and walked out of the garage.

"I HATE THAT BASTARD! He needs to go…well...just...yeah….DIE!" Misao shrieked after Aoshi. She turned to look at the rest of Along Those Lines band members. They stared back at Misao with frightened looks. Only a year ago when the band had just started up Misao was obsessed with Aoshi. What could have happened to make her act this way? The fights had started only a few weeks ago.

Flash Back

Megumi, Kaoru, and Misao were window shopping. With nothing better to do on a Saturday they had gone to the ever hated mall. _Okay maybe I am the ONLY person who hates the mall on Saturdays _All three had little money and little tolerance for stupid sales clerks, so they were only window shopping.

Megumi glanced at Kaoru and Misao to see how they were fairing in boredom. Kaoru was fingering an imaginary guitar and Misao was singing under her breath while skipping. Rolling her eyes and Megumi turned her eyes to a bulletin board on the wall next to her.

Everything posted was either babysitting, Megumi shuddered at this, or job ads. Just as she was about to look away a bright pink piece of paper caught her attention. It read: Want to be part of a band? Come to auditions for the new up and coming band: Along Those Lines. Come to 5501 Hiten Street at one o'clock pm on Saturday the 20'Th of March. In need of guitarist, drummer, singer. _In small print_ Band manager: Tokio Fujita. Other member currently: Hajime Saito.

"Hey weasel, you sing right." Megumi asked looking at the now dancing Misao.

"Yeah I do. Why?" Misao asked looking at Megumi with a raised eyebrow. By now she was so used to being called 'Weasel' that she didn't even react to it. Sano was to blame for this. Well Sano and a guy that Misao had only met once and Did NOT want to see again….. Hajime Saito. Megumi ignored Misao's 'why?' and looked at Kaoru.

"You play the guitar right?" By now Megumi's 'fox' ears had appeared and she was very close to laughing hysterically. Kaoru raised both her eyebrows and fingered the wooden sword she was carrying. She may just have to use it on Megumi.

"Why do you want to know Kitsune?" Megumi pointed at the flyer behind her. Both stepped up to the board with interested looks on their faces.

"A band! Yeah finally I can show the world my talent!" Misao screamed while spinning in circles. Both Kaoru and Megumi rolled there eyes at the sight. Their relative was positively pouring out energy; it made them tired just watching her.

"Uh Misao." Kaoru said with a small evil smile.

"Yeah, what sis?" Misao asked with an innocent look.

"It is starting in a half an hour and that address is about three miles away."

"That's ok I can drive us their! I have me license remember?"

"Yeah but no car. Remember that little incident with the nail and your right front tire?" A look of 'oh' came over Misao's face.

"Well lets get going then!" Misao said with enough optimism that it made the other two sick. Misao took both Megumi and Kaoru's hands and ran towards the exit of the mall. Looking at each other Megumi smiled and nodded. Their mutual thought was 'This will be interesting. Misao hasn't warmed up and Kaoru doesn't have her guitar.'

&&&&& twenty-nine minutes later&&&&&&&&&&

"WE'RE HERE!" screamed a happy Misao. Kaoru and Megumi however were panting, unhappy, _a THREE MILE run! _ and too busy watching the rest of the other opponents staring at them. Both paled at the many looks of 'What the hell?' they were getting. Misao was too busy dancing in glee tonotice that there were other people there. A pair of hands came from behind her and covered her mouth and stopped her dancing. After biting Megumi's hand Misao yelled….

"Hey! Wha….. Kaoru, Megitsune? WHAT THE HELL LET ME GO! NOW!" Misao yelled. Noticing that that Megumi was pointing behind her Misao spun around to face…… a group of shocked people staring at her. Blushing furiously she waved to the crowd. No one waved back. Then from the back of the mob came a cry of 'Weasel you're here!'

"Huh." That was all Misao got out before being knocked to the ground by a blur.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OWWWWWWWWWWWW MYYYYYYY BUTTTT!" looking at her attacker she saw: Tall brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a HUGE smile. Misao knew this person….

"ROOSTER-HEAD! I knew you would be here! I knew it!" _ITTTTS SANO!_ Misao yelled before hugging the tall boy to death.

"Sanosuke what are you doing here?" asked a confused Kaoru. Sano smiled a huge smile and then hugged Kaoru. He attempted to hug Megumi also but was slapped away.

"Hey no love Megitsune?" is that right?

"No, now go away Rooster head." She glanced at Sano's profile while saying this. She would never admit this to ANYONE but since the last time she had seen Sano he had gotten hott. Sano turned to Kaoru to finally answer her question.

"Yeah, I 'm here cuz I play the drums. I need some recognition of my major skills!" Sano bragged.

"That didn't even make sense you Rooster."

"Bite me, you bi…"

"Sano do not call Megumi that! Hi everyone! I was hoping you would come!" Said a tall dark haired girl.

"TOKIO, I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Still dating that chain-smoking wolf?" Misao said enthusiastically while hugging Tokio.

"Saito? Of course and he's here if you want to have an argument with him," Tokio smiled at Misao's growl. "I see, so you're here to try-out, right?" Misao nodded and looked a Kaoru and said, "Her too."

"Really, well I am the band manager here. so you can sign up over there." Tokio said pointing at a table not far from where they were standing. Misao glanced at the table and then her glance turned to a glare when she saw the bane of her existence. Hajime Saito.

"What is HE doing here? Tokio why would you let that monster out of the house? He had better not bug me!"

"Misao, did you not read the fine print?" Asked Kaoru with a smirk straight from Hell. "Saito is a member of this band. It said that in the flyer."

Misao fell to her knees and screamed at the sky, "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME, KAMI-SAMA?" Megumi smacked Misao upside her head, while shaking her head. 'She is way too hyper for her own good.' Thought Megumi and Kaoru.

Kaoru glanced around her; she was bored with the Misao/Tokio conversation. All it was was a headache. The crowd was made up of your regular rockers and wanna be rockers. Nothing new to her. Then suddenly she saw a flash of bright red. Whoa, what was that? She searched the crowd with her eyes till she saw 'HIM'. He was short with long red hair in a low ponytail. When her turned his face her way she saw that he had a cross shaped scar on one of his cheeks and violet eyes. His face was very feminine, but from what she could see from the gap of his shirt the guy was built.

'Oh, he is HOTT!' Kaoru thought. 'I wonder what instrument he plays.'

Kenshin could feel a pair of eyes staring at him. Turning slightly he saw a girl staring at him in a dazed way. 'Who is she?' She was taller then himself with long indigo colored hair in a high ponytail and bright blue eyes She was dressed in all black except for her bracelets _pink and yellow_ and hair ribbon _indigo duh!._ She was pretty, but seemed to be with another guy. Suddenly Kenshin realized that the guy with his arms around her was Sanosuke Sagara. He had met Sano once before at a music store. Kenshin watched as Sano pulled away from the girl to kiss another tall girl standing near them. He watched the tall girl beat the crap out of Sano. Not feeling the stare anymore, he saw that the girl had turned to watch the fight between Sano and the tall girl. Kenshin was sad because he could not see her beautiful eyes anymore. Then suddenly she turned and stared into his eyes.

'HE IS STARING AT ME! OMG! OMG! OMG! He saw me stare! OMG I AM SOOOOOOO DEAD!' Kaoru thought. Turning she paid her utmost attention to Tokio and Misao's conversation. Or should she say Misao and Saito's argument.

"So Weasel, you think that you could be a singer in My band" asked Saito.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that Wolf?" replied Misao with an irritated voice.

"No, not really. So Weasel your still short and ugly I see. Funny I guess it was crazy to think that you might not still be midget." Saito said this with a glint in his amber eyes that said 'Just try and contradict me.'

Now Misao could take most insults, BUT not a.)not ones from the Wolf and b.) ones that called her fat or ugly. _that may not be a correct sentence. _

"I AM NOT UGLY, OR FAT! DO YOU EVEN SEE ANY FAT ON MY BODY?" Misao shrieked while lifting up her shirt to show her flat creamy white stomach.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" screamed Sano while he ran around with his hands covering his eyes.

"All I see is an underdeveloped midget who is nearly flashing me. Sorry Weasel I do not fancy you. I will never fancy you."

"Underdeveloped? You didn't say that! Oh hell no. You bastard take this!" Misao launched herself at Saito. She would have hit him in the stomach if a pair of arms hadn't grabbed her form the air. She was thrown against a hard muscular chest. Saito, Tokio, Sano, and Megumi rolled their eyes at the angry weasel, and walked away. Leaving Misao in a stranger's arms and Kaoru in a daze.

"Sano stop holding me back! Hey when did you get so muscular? Your Muscles are rock hard!" Misao said to the man holding her.

"Thank you, but I am not Sanosuke." Said a voice much too deep to be Sano.

"Your not Sano? Oh shit." Misao said softly. The man put her on the ground and she looked up to see his face. He had hard features, black hair with bangs that fell into his face, and icy blue-grey eyes. His body was clothed in black combat boots, black leather pants, and a black muscle shirt. All of this was covered by a white trench coat with yellow lapels. To sum it up, he was a sex god! A hotty with a body, from what you could see from his tight shirt.

"Hello! I am Misao! What is your name tall dark stranger?"

"Why should I tell you?" he stated with his deep voice rumbling.

"Cuz you stopped me form pummeling that Wolf." Misao said while pointing in the vicinity of where Saito used to be standing.

"Aoshi."

"Aoshi huh? It fits you Aoshi."

"Hn."

"Wow you really don't talk much huh?"

"Maa Maa, he is just shy." Said a red haired boy walking up to them.

"Hi, my name is Kenshin Himura that it is."

"I'm Misao Makimachi."

"And what is yours?" Kenshin asked Kaoru who had just been standing there watching the scene play out. Turning to the voice that had just spoken to her she saw the red haired boy, Kenshin.

"Huh, oh, my name is Kaoru Kamiya." She put her hand out to shake his and when their skin touched both felt a shock. They stared at each other in surprise. 'What was that' they both thought. It was love at first handshake.

Misao on the other hand _hahahahahaha handshake hand? sigh _was just staring at Aoshi, who was staring back.

"What do you play?" asked Aoshi taking interest in this hyper girl.

"I don't play anything. I sing." Misao stated.

"Really then it looks like you will be my opponent. I sing also."

"That's ok, I like a challenge. "Misao said with a glint in her eyes. The challenge she meant was not just for the singing position. She also meant getting Aoshi to like her.

Aoshi looked at the short girl and thought, 'She is interesting. She is like fire and I'm ice. Could she melt me?' He smirked and thought 'I hope so, this could be interesting.'

End Flashback

After thinking back to that day the entire band minus Misao and Aoshi stared at the floor thinking. Misao adn Aoshi had been close when the band had first started up, so what had happened to split the twosome up? A police siren was heard coming down the street. The band members watched from inside the garage as a police cruiser stopped in the driveway.

"Oh shit not again! My mom is going to flip!" Tokio groaned. It was her house and garage they were practicing in. Tokio ran out side and looked to her neighbor's front porch. On the porch was a tall, over muscled man, with long black/brown hair. He was laughing loudly.

"HIKO SEIJURO! Not again we had a deal." Tokio yelled to the man.

"I do not do deals with children. You were too loud again Tokio. I told you last time that I would call the police if it was too loud again." Hiko said with a satisfied smile.

"YOU BASTARD!" screamed Tokio. She started to run toward Hiko but was held back by Saito and the police officer.

"Don't Hon he is not worth it. Besides one battle with you and his steroid filled body would give out." Saito said into Tokio's ear.

The police officer smiled and agreed silently with the tall boy.

"Sorry madam, but I have to do my job, even if I agree with you. You will have to be fined." He smiled and said, "But not too much."

"Thank you Officer."

Handing her the ticket he just smiled again and walked back to his car. He hadn't even told her not to do it again. Tokio just watched the cruiser drive out of sight before turning and flipping off Hiko, and screaming.

"F u, you evil bastard."

"Sorry little lady but that would be rape besides, your not my type." Said Hiko evenly.

"Argg you perv! Got to hell!" Tokio said while being lead away from Hiko by a fuming Saito. 'Its ok its ok' thought Saito. 'I am just worried about the upcoming gig. Misao and Aoshi are still fighting.'

The next week would be interesting.

TBC.

_A/N: of chapter one! Was it good? REVIEW NOW PLEASE! chants REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Was Aoshi too OOC? How was it? I will try to update soon. Next chapter will have more info on the other band members and their roles. Oh and there will be a flash back to show how they were picked for the band! Please read the next chapter! READ AND REVIEW! By the way I really do love Saito, but it is sooo much fun making him act like a bastard!_

_-Mandella-sama _


	2. Auditions, MerryGoRounds, and IceCream

**Title**: To lead, or to follow?

**Summary**: In the band 'Along Those Lines' a power struggle has begun. The band isn't big enough for its two lead singers, so who will get the lime light and who will be left in the dark? Rivalry turns to love. AxM with KK, TS, and MS.

In this fiction the Rurouni Kenshin characters are in a band. Here's how it goes.

**Kenshin Himura**-

Title: Lead guitar player

Age: 18

Senior

_Aoshi's ONLY friend in school other then the rest of the band_

**Kaoru Kamiya**-

Title: guitar

Age: 17

Junior

_Misao's half sister explains the dif last names_

**Sanosuke Sagara**-

Title: drums

Age: 17 and ½ _cuz that counts_

Junior

_He's not related to anyone_

**Hajime Saito**-

Title: bass

Age: 19 _but still in high school_

Senior

_Him either_

**Aoshi Shinomori**-

Title: co-lead singer

Age: 18

Senior

_Tokio's cousin_

**Misao Makimachi**-

Title: co-lead singer

Age: 16 nearly 17

Junior

_Kaoru's half sister explains the dif last names_

**Tokio Fujita**-

Title: band manager

Age: 18

Senior

_Cousin to Aoshi_

**Megumi Takani**-

Title: groupie

Age: 18

Senior

_Misao and Kaoru's cousin_

**Yahiko Kamiya**-

Title: annoying little bro to Kaoru and Misao.

Age: 14

Freshman

_He is only there to make everyone else mad. Me and my friends refer to him and Hiro from Fruits Basket the devil children _

AND FINALLY………..

**Hiko Seijuro**-

Title: Loud obnoxious neighbor

Age: 43

_Hiko is cool so I thought neighbor who hates the band and constantly calls the police on them!_

A/N: Hey I'm updating whooo! Here is chapter two. I know that the songs that I put in this fan fiction are random, but I just out in what I am listening to! On with the story. It is mostly flashbacks cuz that's just how I think up stories! any questions ask me!

**_Oh and story guide_**

"I am Kenshin"-said.

'I love Kenshin'-Thoughts.

_I love Aoshi _– Author's comments!

----------------------------------------------------Previously---------------

"Argg you perv! Go to hell!" Tokio said while being lead away from Hiko by a fuming Saito. 'Its ok its ok' thought Saito. 'I am just worried about the upcoming gig. Misao and Aoshi are still fighting.'

The next week would be interesting.

--------------------------------------------------Story-----------------------------

**Chapter two:** Auditions, Merry-Go-Rounds, and Ice Cream

Kenshin, Kaoru, Tokio, and Saito were sitting in a small downtown café called: The Kyoto Bean. They had been there for hours just talking about earlier that day.

"I can not believe that he called the police on us!" Tokio hissed at the other innocent band members. She stood up on the table and shook her fists in the air.

Kenshin sweat dropped at her childish action and said," Tokio, I don't think over reacting will solve any of our problems. Why don't you come down from there?" Kenshin held his hand up to a near hysterical Tokio. She looked down at Kenshin and smiled.

"This reminds me of a year ago. Except in my place was Misao and instead of you it was Aoshi. That was the day after we first became a band!" Tokio said with a far away look in her eyes.

"Yeah I remember that day like I remember yesterday. Misao said that she and Aoshi talked for hours until he mentioned Saito's remarks _(you will understand later)_. Then dictator Misao came out in full force. I became your girlfriend that day also." Said Kaoru staring at a blushing Kenshin. Saito looked at the others in disgust.

"Ok I know that a flashback is coming, but could we just not be so mushy about it?' Saito said in a disgusted voice.

_**Flashback**_

Tokio stepped up onto a crate infront of the growing crowd. Lifting her hands to her face Tokio took a deep breath and screamed.

"FORM THREE LINES FOR AUDITIONS. THE FIRST ONE IS FOR DRUMS, THE SECOND LINE IS FOR GUITARS, AND THE THIRD LINE IS FOR SINGERS." The crowd looked at Tokio as if they didn't understand. Sighing Tokio got down from the crate and hung up three signs on three tables that said: Drums, Guitar, and Singer.

She sat at the table marked 'Singer' and said, "Make a line in front of the table who's sign is what you auditioning for. MOVE NOW!" Tokio watched in satisfaction as the crowd scattered like bugs. She smiled over to Megumi who was setting up a table with the sign of: Drummer on it. She was to audition the drummers. Tokio glanced to her right where Saito was already sitting at the table labeled: Guitarist. He was to audition guitarists. And she would look for the singer.

Misao glanced at the tall brooding man standing to her left. He hadn't moved since Tokio had first spoken. Misao glanced Tokio who was wincing at the current contestant's singing, and back to Aoshi.

"Shouldn't we get in line? I personally don't want to piss Tokio off!" Misao said cheerily. Aoshi merely stared at her in answer. 'She is right. Tokio mad would not be fun to watch.' Aoshi thought. He reached down and took Misao's hand. Misao's eyes widened as she was pulled into the line for singers. 'He touched me. His is STILL touching me.' Misao thought in a daze.

Aoshi glanced down at Misao. He could not believe that she was being silent. She to his surprise was not looking at him. Following her gaze Aoshi saw a shocking sight. His large tan hand in Misao's small pale one, they were holding hands. Aoshi quickly pulled away.

'I was touching her. I was blushing! I can NOT let her affect me.' Aoshi thought in fury. Though Aoshi was raging on the inside on the outside he showed no emotion. about a half an hour later...

"Next!" Tokio yelled.

"I SAID NEXT! THAT MEANS YOU MAKIMACHI!" Tokio screeched.

"Well I guess that that's me!" Misao said to Aoshi. Aoshi stoically watched her run to Tokio and start her audition. He readied his ears for god awful singing. Misao glanced at Tokio, who nodded, and began singing a Capella…….

**Sometimes we get second chances  
And sometimes we never make it past the first  
It really makes you wonder why some things happen when they do  
It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you**

**And when you say  
It doesn't matter well it does  
And all it takes  
Is a mistake to eat your words  
Just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight**

Misao paused for a second to take a deep breath.**  
**

**Sometimes we never see the warning  
And the voice in your head tells you not to go  
It really makes me wonder why some things happen when they do  
It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you**

**And when you say  
It doesn't matter well it does  
And all it takes  
Is a mistake to eat your words  
Just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight**

**And when you look its gone its too late to turn around  
And it's another day facing yourself and the things that you've done**

**And when you say  
It doesn't matter well it does  
And all it takes  
Is a mistake to eat your words  
Just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight**

Misao closed her eyes when she finished. She knew that she had done well. If Aoshi couldn't sing then she was going to win. Opening her eyes Misao saw a shocked Aoshi staring at her. 'Though he could have a voice of an angel. It would certainly match his face.' Misao giggled at her thoughts and walked past Aoshi with a sense of accomplishment.

Aoshi's eyes were huge by the time Misao was done. 'She can sing really well! She could beat me. I might not win this place.' Aoshi thought. He and Misao were the last two to audition, and he thought that he had it in the bag. He hadn't expected Misao to be able to sing.

**--------------------At the same time in the guitarist line------------------**

Kaoru listened to Tokio's screams with a look of amusement on her face. That was until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaoru screamed while she spun around whacking her attacker in the face. After not feeling her attacker move Kaoru slowly opened her eyes. The sight she was met with made he blush. Her hand had slapped Kenshin in the face and now was resting on his cheek. Jumping back Kaoru blushed deeper if that was even possible. Kenshin's eyes swirled and he seemed to sway while saying "Oro oro oro."

"Kenshin! I am so Sorry! I was in La La Land, I wasn't paying attention! I am….."

"It is alright Miss Kaoru. I am unharmed, that I am." Kenshin said while rubbing his now red cheek.

"Your okay?" Kaoru said asked. Kenshin smiled and nodded.

'She looks so relived. I think that I would like to get to know her better that I would.' Kenshin thought as he watched Kaoru rub the back of her head uncomfortably.

"Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes, Kenshin what is it."

"I think that we should line up to audition." Kenshin said while gesturing towards a long line of people waiting to audition. Kaoru smiled at Kenshin and got in line.

"Do you think that either of us will make it?" Asked Kaoru. Kenshin blinked in surprise, he had not been expecting Kaoru to speak. He glanced up _Kenshin is shorter!_ at her and smiled slightly. She was nervously wringing her hands, and tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth.

"It will be okay, Miss Kaoru. You will be chosen, you have a musician's spirit. And as for me I am an okay guitarist, so we shall see." Kenshin said. Kaoru looked down into his violet eyes and was comforted. Kenshin turned around to listen to the auditions. Kaoru stared at his back deep in thought. She couldn't help but admire his butt. He was muscled and his tight black jeans did not leave much for her imagination. Kaoru looked farther up kenshin's backside till she saw his gorgeous red hair.

'Oh crap! I'm falling for him! Oh god Misao is going to laugh so hard. She will call him a girly man and try to see if he is really a guy! I am so dead.' In her mind she saw a chibi Misao pulling down chibi oro'ing Kenshin's pants. 'My poor Kenshin! Wait 'my' Kenshin? Oh now I am going all possessive! I think I am feeling faint.' Kaoru thought.

Hearing ragged breathing Kenshin turned around and saw a very funny sight. Kaoru's face was bright red and her hands where wind milling around her body. She looked like a drowning red pig. When she started to hop on one foot Kenshin could not hold his laughter in any longer.

Kaoru was silently freaking out about her 'likening' Kenshin when she heard deep masculine laughing. Opening her eyes she saw kenshin laughing his ass off in front of her. For a few seconds she merely stared at him wondering what was so funny. Suddenly she figured it out. He was laughing at her. Kaoru gritted her teeth and fumed until she heard Kenshin starting to laugh harder. Pulling out her bokken from seemingly nowhere Kaoru attacked.

One moment Kenshin was laughing at Kaoru's actions and then next he was on the ground with a lump on his head. Kenshin looked up form his place on the ground to see his attacker, what he saw was a very very pissed off Kaoru.

"ORO… What was that for Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked while he got off the ground rubbing his head. Kaoru merely glared at him and stalked up to where the end of the line had moved to. Kenshin stilled had no idea what he had done. 'This must be the wrong time of the month.' Kenshin thought as he followed Kaoru. 'Oh well, at least the line is nearly gone. Soon I will be able to audition.'

**--------------------At the same Time in the drummer's line--------------**

"Well Megitsune I'm first, so watch out. By the way why are you the judge?" Sano asked. Megumi sighed and rubbed her temples. 'This is going to be a very long day. Hmmm, His shirt shows his chest. He has nice muscles. I would like to…What am I thinking? This is SANO. I can not think of Sanosuke Sagara like that!'

Sanosuke watched Megumi rub the bridge of her nose and smiled. 'She so digs me! I knew that if I unbuttoned the top buttons of my shirt that she would like me better.'

"Sanosuke I am a judge because Tokio asked me to be one a few minutes ago. Her original judge couldn't make it. She trusts me."

"Really. So you can just choose me now cuz you know how good I am with these things." Sano said while spinning his drum sticks in his hand. "You have heard me practice before."

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR! THERE SHOULD BE NO 'FAVORITES'!" screamed an irate boy that was next in line.

"Oh don't worry! I won't play favorites, so keep you prepubescent pants on. Oh and zip up your fly, no one wants to see your ninja turtles under-roos." Megumi said in a cool calm voice. Sano on the other hand was pointing and laughing at the now crying boy.

"You so got told! Oh and the way that you blushed! Classic. Megitsune you're a genius."

"I would normally say thank you but that would only be accepting your complement. That I won't do. Sanosuke begin!" Megumi said while staring at her nails. Sano snarled at Megumi but did as he was told. Sano walked over to the drum kit and sat down.

"Well Fox what do you want me to play?"

Megumi pointed at a sheet of music taped to one of the drum's parts and said. "That."

"Oh, Okay!" Sano said. Turning his full attention to the sheet music, he nodded every now and then. Finishing he looked up at Megumi and smirked.

"Piece'o'cake." He said, and with that he began. The music started as a slow easy pace and then started to get more complicated and fast. All the contestant's eyes got wide. The line of drummers started to look around at each other with looks of fear. Their common thought was 'I am not that good! He is so going to get the spot!' Slowly the line of people started to collectively walk away. No one wanted to make a fool of them selves against this superior skill. After Sano finished he looked up to see no line and a dazed Megumi.

"Well since I seem to be the only candidate I guess that I win!" Sano's voice drew Megumi out of her daze. She looked left then right trying to see another contestant. Seeing none Megumi steeled herself for Sano's ego.

"I guess that you are the new drummer for Along Those Lines." Rooster's face lit up and he stared jumping up and down like an overactive child.

"I rock! I made all those sissies's run like the babies they are!"

"Whatever you say Rooster." Megumi muttered in defeat. A very long day indeed.

**-----------------------------------Singers-------------------------------------**

"Aoshi you're the last one so come on up and show us your stuff." Aoshi glanced at Misao; she was sitting next to Tokio watching the tall man walk up to the table. He couldn't wait to see her face once he showed her that he too could sing well. Taking a deep breath Aoshi began…..

**why can you read me like no one else?  
I hide behind these words  
but I'm coming out  
I wish I kept them behind my tongue  
I hide behind these words  
but I'm coming out**

**put your hand between  
an aching head and an aching world  
we'll make them so jealous  
we'll make them hate us  
an aching head and an aching world  
we'll make them so jealous  
we'll make them so jealous**

**all the ways you make my stomach turn  
and all the long drives  
with my friends blur  
and I wish I kept them inside my mind  
I hide behind these words**

**and think of all the places  
where you've been lost  
and then found...out  
in between my sheets  
in between the rights and the wrongs**

**put your hand between  
an aching head and an aching world  
we'll make them so jealous  
we'll make them hate us  
aching head and an aching world  
think of all the places  
where you've been lost and found...out**

Tokio whistled as the last notes of Aoshi's song faded into the air. Misao smiled, 'Yep! He sang like an angel.' Tokio was smiling when she walked up to Aoshi and shook his hand.

'I guess I'll be going. He was so good, he will be chosen for sure.' With that thought Misao started to walk away.

"Aoshi! You were great! I knew you could sing, but wow!"

"Thank you Tokio. I appreciate it, but don't you need to pick the winner?" Aoshi asked an excited Tokio.

"No not till the other auditions are done. However, I think that I will choose both you and Misao. You both were amazing. Imagine the duets and the harmony! It would be unorthodox but that's ok! Where is Misao?" Tokio said while searching around her. Aoshi spotted the petite girl making her way to the guitar auditions and started to followed her. He left a very confuse Tokio in his wake.

'No need for me to be here. I wouldn't want to be pitied.' Misao thought, no hearing Aoshi and Tokio's conversation. As she got closer to where the guitar audition line was she saw that Kaoru was about to audition. She smiled as her friend got her game face on. Kaoru was funny to watch. When she thought no one was looking Kaoru would start muttering to herself and figure her air-guitar. Misao was about to call out a wish of good luck to Kaoru when Misao heard a lone strain of a guitar. Misao smiled as she listened to a complicated melody of a guitar that was being played by a truly talented musician. When silence met her ears Misao turned her head toward the individual playing the guitar.

"IT WAS YOU RED?" Misao yelled. Upon hearing the yell Kenshin Himura looked up from where he was putting the guitar away. Blinking Kenshin pointed at himself and mouthed 'Me?' Misao groaned and yelled back…

"YES YOU! WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO PLAY LIKE THAT? I KNOW GOOD MUSIC WHEN I HEAR IT!" Kenshin looked mortified at Misao's last yell. Misao blinked and then looked around. For the second time that day Misao found herself being stared at. Misao blushed and practically ran to where Kenshin was standing. Kenshin watched curiously as Misao attempted to mime a guitar and himself.

'She has to be crazy. But it is funny.' Kenshin thought with a smile. Kenshin then turned his attention away from the frantic Weasel to Kaoru who was about to start her guitar piece. Kenshin watched as she nodded in time, her fingers flying over the strings. She made the guitar sing like a bird and her music seemed to lift his heart. She was good.

Saito merely smirked when Kaoru stopped playing. He couldn't wait to nettle her. He had uncharacteristically been quiet till now. He had been waiting for his prey. He was the wolf and Kaoru was the rabbit.

"So Raccoon girl, "Saito drawled. "I can tell you haven't practiced much. You were nearly as bad as that Weasel's singing. I think that you should never pick up a guitar ever again, let alone show your raccoon face to the world. OH and you fly is open. Nice underwear, but you need to start shopping in the girls section. I would never want me and my bass," He gestured to his black bass behind him. "To be degraded by your caliber of music." By the end of the speech Kaoru looked ready to kill, Kenshin was all out glaring at Saito with amber eyes, and Misao was being held back by a stoic Aoshi.

"OH LET ME AT THAT BASTARD! HE NEEDS HIS ASS KICKED! I CAN SING MY MOM………….she ………told...me." Misao trailed off at the end. Aoshi looked down at the Weasel with confused eyes. 'What about her mother?' Aoshi however never got the chance to ask Misao what she meant.

(crash, Boom, and sounds of screams)

_Saito never had a chance. Really the moment he dissed an already nervous Kaoru, he was dead. What happened? Here's what happened._

"Saito I don't think you should make fun of Kaoru that I don't." said Kenshin in a cold sharp tone. Saito sneered at the nearly angry Kenshin, no one noticed Kaoru slowly walking up to Saito with her bokken out. Before anyone had a chance to react Kaoru was behind Saito and was beating the crap out of his bass.

All Kenshin, Saito, Misao, Aoshi, and everyone else could do was watch. Pieces of the bass flew everywhere, Saito's amber eyes widened with shock. He had thought that Kaoru would have attacked him……..Not his bass…………His beloved bass. Kaoru however wasn't finished, when the bass was in pieces she then ran at Saito's new civic parked not five feet away. It was only when she was a foot from his car did Saito react. Jumping up he scooped the angry Raccoon into his arms and tossed her into Kenshin's waiting arms.

Kaoru didn't struggle when she felt Kenshin's wrap around her. His embrace seemed to cool the red hot Kaoru. The crowed glanced between a now sober Kaoru, and a fuming Saito.

"You bitch…………you'll regret that. I am never going to let you into the band. NEVER!" Saito said with a snarl. He was about to start off on a new speech when a voice cut through the air.

"HAJIME! Stop scaring the potential band members! I don't care if she killed your bass or your pride, leave her alone. Got it?"

When Tokio was met with no resistance she continued. "Now ATTENTION EVERYONE! _(The Academy Is…) _I have the results for the auditions! If you don't like how we judged then GET THE HELL OUTT'A HERE! Okay here goes, Drummer: Sagara Sanosuke, by default. (Megumi rolled her eyes) Now there was a tie for guitarist, so we will have a lead guitar and a secondary guitar, k! Lead guitar: Himura Kenshin. Secondary Guitar: By MY choice , Tokio paused and glared at a fuming Saito, Kamiya Kaoru. (Kenshin and Kaoru smiled like idiots and gave high fives to each other) And finally the hardest choice………………Singer: Shinomori Aoshi…………………………………………………"

Before Tokio could continue Misao was walking toward home. Misao did not want to hear the sympathy she was sure was going to come. As she past a park, Misao decided to go play in her favorite of all parks. Misao walked up to an old peeling painted merry-go-round and got on. She made her way to the center and laid in the middle.

The one thing she loved about merry-go-rounds was the fact that no matter how fast you spun you could still sit in the middle and stare at the passing clouds. Misao let out a frightened yelp when she felt the merry-go-round start to move. Leaping up Misao came face to face with Aoshi Shinomori. The LAST man on earth she wanted to see right then.

"What do _you _want?" Misao asked, but it sounded like she was accusing him.

"I wanted to talk with you. Tokio was upset that you left so early."

"Yeah, well I don't take being let down well. Going to gloat now?"

"I do not do things like that, besides I have no reason to. I did not win the spot of singer, well at least not alone." Misao gave him a questioning look but waved him on. "I am the singer for the band, but so are you. We are co-singers."

A loud Whoop echoed in the park. Aoshi found his arms full of a petite braided girl. Misao was so happy she forgot her misery and her shyness. Misao kissed a shocked Aoshi on the mouth for a second and then took his hand and pulled him out of the park. After following Misao for a time, Aoshi asked where they were going.

"To this great little ice cream shop just down this road." Sure enough a few seconds later a small ice cream shop appeared at the end of the street. The sign above the door said "THE SCREAM! It's my favorite ice cream shop!" proclaimed Misao as she pulled Aoshi inside. Telling Aoshi what she wanted and giving him money, Misao went to find a table. When Aoshi returned with a vanilla cone and a triple berry sherbet cone, Misao was nowhere to be seen.

"Misao?' Aoshi hesitantly called. Then just to scare the crap out of Aoshi Misao jumped up from where she was hiding under a booth and yelled 'BOO!'. Aoshi did not jump or make any outward sign that he was scared. He merely handed Misao her cone and sat at one of the two person tables. Misao joined him shortly.

"I am glad that you got the singer part, but I am glad I did too." Misao said honestly. "You are an awesome singer."

"As are you." Aoshi said with a smile in his eyes. Misao noticed the smiling eyes and gave him a HUGE grin back. 'She kissed me with that mouth. My first real kiss.' _HAHAHAHA Aoshi's first kiss! _Aoshi thought with a lick of his ice cream.

The two bonded over ice cream, friends for life…………….well until something came between them.

Ah the perils of young love……………………………………………………

**End Flashback**

"Well I have got to go. Homework you know. Stupid Chem. class is going to kill me." Kaoru complained as she and Kenshin got up and moved towards the door.

"Bye Kenny, by Kaow!" Tokio said, she earned two sets of glares for this. Tokio smiled at her couple friends and they left. Finally Tokio turned to the lone wolf.

"You really pissed Misao off that time. You don't make fun of her singing. It was her mother's final gift. You knew what that meant to Misao." Tokio said in reference to his comment on Misao's singing at the audition last year. Saito's smirk left.

"hn. We really need to find out what is going on between Aoshi and Misao to stop it before it rips the band apart." Saito said while playing with Tokio's long black hair.

"I think it was the love that tore them apart."

**TBC**

A/n: Hope it made sense! I tend to suck on the sec. chapters so the next chapter will be better I PROMISE! I'm tired so night! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
